


Dogs and Dads

by lecherbitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, DOG FUCKING, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dogs, Dominance, Father/Son Incest, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Incest, Incest Kink, Knot, Knotting, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mild Cumflation, Multi, Other, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Zoophilia, beastiality, cum kink, gay beastiality, gay zoophilia, male/dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherbitch/pseuds/lecherbitch
Summary: Or, "How I Ended Up Dripping Cum From Two Family Members" because as you should remember, dogs are part of the family, too.All I wanted to do when I got home from my shithole job was to relax, preferably in the form of jerking off and then passing out for the night. When the family dog decided to barrel into my room, I got a lot more than I'd bargained for.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original male character/dog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 548





	Dogs and Dads

I came in from work at around 3 in the afternoon, my body stressed and my head full of thoughts. I walked through the house, littering the pathway to my room with various personal items; my shoes at the front door, the ugly vest I had to wear for work on the kitchen table, my keys on the counter, and once I got to my room, my clothes on the floor. Considering the lack of my father’s car in the driveway, I assumed he hadn’t gotten home from work yet, meaning I had the house to myself. I was 19, working a shitty job at a supermarket that ends in -mart, and living with my parents. Well, parent, singular. My dad. I wanted to save up enough to get my own apartment because my dad and I weren’t on the best of terms, that way I could finally get out from under his thumb and live my life how I wanted to. But in the meantime here I was, alone in the house I grew up in, naked on my twin-sized bed, and about to jerk off so I could have at least a moment of release from this world.

I turned some music on in the off chance our neighbors could hear, reclined back on my unmade bed, slowly stroking myself until I was hard and ready, the tip of my cock leaking precum already. It’d been a while since I’d had the time alone to myself to masturbate, and it showed. Knowing I was going to make a mess, and that I’d have enough time to clean up before my dad got home, I leaned over my bed and rifled through the top drawer of the nightstand next to it, retrieving a bottle of lube. I moved a pillow in front of me, laying my chest and face on it as I continued to stroke myself, moving my free hand to my ass and beginning to work at it, inserting at first a couple of fingers and slowly pistoning them in and out of my hole. A noise somewhere in between a grumble and a moan found its way up my throat as I added a third finger and stroked my cock faster, thrusting my hips in time with my movements. I was getting really into it. Yeah, at this rate I’m not going to last much longer at all, I thought, using probably my last remaining brain cell for the evening. 

The volume of my music and my face down, ass up position played a perfect cover for what happened next. All too fast, I felt pressure on my bed behind me, like someone sitting on it, and then I felt the unmistakable feeling of paw pads on my back, travelling down to wrap the massive paws of our 176 pound Irish wolfhound, Cona, around my hips. When I shut my door, I guess I hadn’t shut it all the way, allowing Cona to barrel into my room. I immediately stopped jerking off and tried to push myself up and away from him on my hands, but he proved to be a lot stronger than I was, at 5’5” and 125 pounds. He had already pinned me down, and as I looked behind me I could see his red canine cock already unsheathed. Cona thrust at me blindly, the size of my cock paling in comparison to his. The pointed tip dragged against my entrance a few times, and despite me trying to jerk my hips away, eventually he hit his mark and slipped fully into my prepared asshole. I couldn’t help but let out a moan. Jesus Christ, this dog was huge and I couldn’t even remember how many months it’d been since I had gotten laid. My body reacted to the stimulation despite knowing in my mind I really, really didn’t want to be fucked by a dog right now, or ever. 

Cona’s thrusts were erratic at first but slowly gained a rhythm, his grey-furred balls slapping against mine. I was still painfully hard. I think, in fact, I was harder than I’d been before. I struggled against the wolfhound’s oppressive weight again, but this time he pulled my hips even closer to him. I crossed my arms in front of me and buried my face in them as the family dog continued to pound me into the mattress, silently bemoaning the fact that my father had never bothered to get him fixed. My insides were growing accustomed to the cock thrusting inside of them, and it started to feel really, really good. If I had no choice but to submit to this dog, I may as well enjoy it right? And it wasn’t like anyone but me would ever know anyway. I shuddered as Cona’s tip raked along my prostate, deciding then and there to make this experience as enjoyable for myself as it could be. I started moving my hips with Cona’s in time to meet his thrusts, and moved one of my hands to stroke myself again. I was harder than I’d ever been before. The feeling of this dog’s member stretching me out, of being completely overpowered by a literal animal, of knowing how taboo and wrong and shameful all of this was sent me over the edge. I let out a low moan as I came, painting my messy sheets with my cum. Meanwhile, Cona was still hammering away at me, but I could tell from his loud panting that he, too, would reach his climax soon. 

As seconds passed, it was becoming more of a chore for Cona’s cock to thrust in and out of me. Some part of it felt like it was swelling, stretching me wider and wider until with one final thrust, he popped his cock inside of me. My insides flooded with his hot cum, and I sank into the pillow I’d been clutching onto. There was so much of his cum, and it just kept flowing into me. I wouldn’t have been surprised if my stomach was distended from the sheer volume. He stood over me for a few moments, still panting.

“Okay boy,” I said, “time to get off me.” I tried to push him off of me, but he- and his cock- wouldn’t budge. I pushed harder, but his cock was locked inside of me. Cona wasn’t going anywhere until his knot deflated and he was truly done breeding me. I bit my lower lip and reached for my phone on the bed, checking the time. The clock showed it was 3:58 in the afternoon. I had plenty of time for my dog’s knot to release and to get cleaned up before my dad would be home. At least that’s what I thought, until a few minutes later I heard the sound of keys jingling outside, the knob of our back door turning, and the sound of my father’s boots hitting the linoleum floor. Fuck. My door was wide open from how Cona had come in earlier, and I didn’t know how long it’d take until I was free from him. As the sound of my father’s footfall approached, Cona’s tail wagged with fervor. I froze. There was nothing I could do to get myself out of this.

My father reached my wide-open door and saw the scene before him. His jaw dropped, and he walked up to me, still on my hands and knees on the bed, and a growing, shameful arousal between my legs. He stopped at the foot of the bed, facing me. His groin was at my eye level. I couldn’t believe what he did next. He unzipped his jeans, pulled his throbbing hard cock out of his underwear, and said the first word he’d said to me since he came home.

“Suck.” My arousal twitched with that word, that command, and I mindlessly obeyed, opening my mouth as my own flesh and blood grabbed my hair in his fists and started to fuck my mouth. My dad’s pace was brutal, his long, girthy cock thrusting into my throat. I whimpered and moaned around him, my eyes welling with tears as he used his own son’s throat. Behind me, Cona’s knot had started to deflate, and he tugged a few more times before he was able to slip out of me. Canine cum ran down my thighs and dripped onto my bedsheets, my dad still face-fucking me. He slowed down his pace before pulling himself from my mouth. I started to plead with him, but a slap across the mouth told me to be silent. I sat there shaking as my dad moved behind me, positioning himself on the bed much like Cona had earlier. Without any preparation or warning, my dad entered me, claiming my ass with just as brutal a pace as he had my mouth. I sank into the pillows again, whimpering as my dad fucked me. I was still so sore from Cona, but he didn’t care. His calloused fingers dug into my hips. Suddenly, he slapped my ass, and I jolted and shook as he thrust harder, wrapping one of his strong hands around my cock. I begged him not to, to just leave the room, and then I apologized, and then, as precum dribbled from my tip, I stopped talking at all. My father leaned over me, pressing his chest against my back and biting my neck. I whimpered submissively.

“Good boy, taking it from daddy.” He praised me as he kept fucking and stroking me. “I bet daddy’s cock is better than a dog’s, huh?” 

My only response came in the form of a moan, my mind going blank. I couldn’t tell if I was crying anymore. The only thing that existed was me, with my daddy’s member pounding into me. He slowed his pace before flipping me over and hooking my legs over his shoulders. From this position, he was even deeper in me, and as he thrust, he slammed into my prostate. A moan escaped my lips, and yet again my body was betraying me. 

“I want you to touch yourself.” My dad ordered, and I couldn’t help but obey, stroking my cock as he continued his assault. I wish it didn’t, but it felt amazing. As I could feel myself nearing yet another climax, he leaned down and kissed me. It was aggressive and animalistic, my daddy thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I groaned into the kiss, becoming more enthusiastic as the unreality of my situation overtook me entirely. I came into my palm, and as my dad broke the kiss, he grunted and sheathed himself inside of me before he, too, came.

My father pulled out of me, pulled his pants and underwear back up, and left my room without a word, shutting the door behind himself. As I laid there on my bed, still naked and dripping cum from two family members, I heard him pour himself a glass of what I can only assume to be whiskey, his drink of choice.


End file.
